


Honesty (The Such a Lonely Word Remix)

by Isis



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Angst, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Gen, Remix, canon levels of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: If Joe Dick was honest with himself, he knew that Hard Core Logo wasn't going anywhere.





	Honesty (The Such a Lonely Word Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honesty is Overrated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42793) by [exeterlinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/pseuds/exeterlinden). 



> Written for Remix the Drabble round 6. Originally tagged as Joe/Billy, but it's really gen.

If Joe Dick was honest with himself, he knew that Hard Core Logo wasn't going anywhere. Or rather: it wasn't going anywhere without Billy, and Billy was, apparently, going. Q. E. fucking D.

If he was honest, he would admit that he didn't want it to go anywhere. He didn't want to play a huge fucking arena. Bars were better, 'cause it was okay if he got shitfaced.

He didn't want some asshole manager telling Billy he was better than this. Even if it was true.

_Especially_ because it was true.

Fuck honesty, he thought, and picked up the gun.


End file.
